1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device having a computer which includes a logical operation unit, a microprocessor, for example, such as a personal computer, a POS (Point of Sales) terminal, and a cash register, includes an adder for executing various logical operations.
With the increase of the speed in bit signal processing, the number of stages of gates of the adder is increasing. This causes delays of signals, which makes it difficult to perform additions stably.